The Weight of Her World
by Spadde
Summary: Sequel To "Spiderboy". It's been two years since Peter joined the Xavier Institute. During his senior year of in Bayville, Rogue takes on a mission that will change her life, and her powers, forever. And this is just the beginning of an eventful year.
1. Prologue

I hate high school. Really I do. You know what the worst part is? I graduated almost 2 years ago.

I've never met a lovely collection of freaks my entire life, and this coming from someone who's best friends are a teleporting blue elf, a gothic chick who can't touch anyone, and a wicked smart girl who can walls. You want a better idea of what I'm dealing with? Okay. My mentors include a tough man with a metal skeleton and short-man's-syndrome, a college student who's eyes must always be covered, and a former-thief who has a record as long as Norman Osbourne's jail sentence. (Your welcome for that, by the way.)

In case your confused, this lovely collection of freaks I spoke of included none of those people. Nope, the freaks I'm talking about are the hipsters, jocks, populars, geeks, nerds, sluts, drunks and potheads that make up Bayville High, and probably every other public high school. Yes, my friends. You heard it here first. _Those_ are the freaks, and _we _are the normal ones.

What makes us normal, you might wonder. It cannot be the spider webs, force beams, psychics and prehensile tails. What makes us normal is that we occasionally travel to all points in the world to not only find and harbor other _normal_ people like us, but make sure us _normal_ folk's existence isn't revealed to the public. How does that make us normal? Because we the love and hatred the world has shown us made us worldy and smart young men, women, spiders, wolves, elves, snowmen, wrecking crews, and the list goes on.

We risk our lives for a better tomorrow. Although it grows more difficult every day, we do our best to keep mutants a secret from mankind, purely for their benefit. Of course, keeping the _normal_ people out of the spotlight doesn't last much longer after my senior year, but that has nothing to do with this story.

No, this story is about love, hatred, friendship, betrayal, pizza and tragedy, and even though high school itself covers all of those topics, so does the adventures my friends and I endured during my senior year of high school.

Your going to see hoodlums and thieves turn into heros. Your going to see a girl with heavy eyeliner take flight. Your going to see people fall in love. Your going to see former friends try to rip each other apart. Your going to see good cops. Your going to see bad parents. Your going to see kidnappings. Your going to see reunions. Your going to see guns. Your going to see cartwheels. Your going to see mistakes. And your going to see celebrations.

A lot of things have changed in my two years in the institute, but I'll tell you what hasn't changed: Kurt is still nutty, Kitty still cannot cook, Rogue is still cynical, and I'm still the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

(A/N: Well, hello there. For everybody who came back for round two, thank you. I've been meaning to write a sequel for years, but a lot of things happened. Obviously, I wrote other stories for other subjects, but after being inspired by Spectacular Spider-Man and old reruns of Evo, I decided to give this ago.

But, this one will be a little different. I have plans for one massive story. The problem is, due to school, work, and a whole bunch of other commitments, I decided to break them down into a few. This is the first of the couple of sequels that follow Peter Parker and the X-Men as they go through senior year.)


	2. Ch 1: Life Through Chase

When the engine died, the the car was full of mixed emotions. The driver and the front passenger were thrilled that the best year of high school was about to begin. The passenger in the rear right seat was anxious and nervous that her quest for class valedictorian. The passenger in the middle seat did seem to have a care in the world. And finally, the passenger in the rear-left seat was upset that summer was over.

"Well," said the driver in a moderate german accent. "This is it."

Peter stood still in his rear-left seat of Kurt's SUV gripping his half-drunken coffee not wanting to get out. He had no problem with school itself - in fact he, excelled at it. His issue was exhaustion, thanks to his so-called "night life."

"Thanks for the ride, Kurt," Kitty said immediately after quickly opening the door and practically sprinting out of the parking lot. "See you guys at lunch!" The rest of the crew slowly followed her.

"Wow, ain't she determined?" Rogue said softly after sluggishly throwing her book-bag over her shoulder. Mornings were never her favorite time, yet she was still able to place her makeup perfectly on her face in record breaking time. Who knows who she touched in her lifetime that gave her that ability.

"Looks like she's giving you a run for your money," Amanda said to Peter. Kurt's girlfriend is the only one of the crew who doesn't have any special gifts. To most of the kids in school, she's just a friend and girlfriend of a group of normal kids. In reality, she's a normal girl living in a 'magical' world. In fact, she was one of the very few mutants who is allowed spend hours at a time in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.

"Ja," Kurt agreed. Thought he's been living in America for close to three years, German still spills out of him every once in a while. "Ever since you showed up, I've never seen her so worried about school before."

Peter didn't respond. Mornings were never his favorite time of day either. Of course, he and Rogue have entirely different reasons for disliking the mornings.

"Hey, Pete!" called Kurt. "You awake?"

Kurt softly tapped Peter in his right shoulder with his fist, and Peter yelped in agony. He bit his lip so he would make another sound, and gripping his right shoulder as if it would fall off.. How could a soft love-tap hurt someone like Peter so bad? The entire group knew the answer.

"Harsh night?" asked Rogue with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile. It's been almost two years and she still loves to say 'I told you so.'

"You could say that," Peter said just before a sip of his coffee.

"A bad guy hit you?" Amanda asked. She's been known to sow up a few of his wounds from time to time.

"No," Peter signed softly. "His car did."

The whole crew with the exception of Peter stopped in their tracks. Peter took a few more steps before he realized his friends were frozen and staring at him.

"What?" he asked. "It was a semi or anything."

"You're going to get killed," Rogue spat softly.

"Rogue," Peter said rolling his eyes. "What did I tell you about hassling me before my coffee?"

Rogue chuckled under her breathe. In Peter's little vigilante support group, Rogue tends to be the voice of reason quite often. However, she has agreed to dial it down a bit.

"Fine," said bi-color haired mutant. "I'll get you at lunch."

Peter suddenly let out a yelp of pain again, only this time no one in the group touched him. Actually, no one in the group that arrived in Kurt's car touched him. Even though she just tapped him on the shoulder, Peter wished his spider-sense went off so he could avoid that pain. However, he always knew his sixth sense for danger would never be triggered by Gwen Stacey.

"Whoa," she exclaimed upon realizing Peter's pain. "You get hit by a semi?"

Peter didn't answer right away. He just stared at the pretty blonde with her hands on her hips and her right eyebrow raised. She always had a habit of sneaking up on him in the mornings; she knew he hates it.

"Pickup," Peter whispered to her.

"Oh God," she whispered back as she placed her hand softly on his opposite shoulder, softly rubbing it. Peter was always surprised how quickly her carefree demenor could turn serious. "Are you okay?"

"Oh this is nothing," Kurt spoke for Peter. "Nothing compared to that bullet."

"You were shot?" Gwen asked with wide eyes.

"Okay, guys as always," Peter spoke quite loudly as he turned to face all of his friends. "I appreciate your 'concern' - except yours, Rogue - but please spare me today."

The bell rang as the rest of the students scattered for their classrooms. The first day of senior year was about to officially start, and the hot topic was - just as usual - Peter's night life. Everyone took a glance at their schedules to make sure they knew which rooms to go to. Peter's first class was AP Statistics, with a teacher he knew he didn't want to be late for.

"See you guys at lunch," Peter said as he turned away from his friends to head to his class. It wasn't long before he stopped in his tracks. "Oh, before I forget." He quickly sped to Gwen and planted a small peck on her lips, making her smile. "Have fun in school."

"I think that's your job," the blonde reminded her boyfriend with a wink.

"Yeah, don't remind me."

* * *

Bayville High School

Bayville, New York

11:10 am

Peter grabbed his lunch from the cafeteria and began to look for his normal table. Only one more class and he's done with school for the day. Since all of them are would be considered impossible by most students, the fact that he'll be out of there in just over an hour and half felt good. Sure enough, all of his friends where at the same table they shared for two years. He sat right next to his girlfriend and Amanda and began to chow down.

"I'm telling you," continued Kurt with his oversized burger in hand. "I don't see that point in coming here at all! The only important classes I have are English and Government, and I already befriended the TA's in both of those classes!"

"I never thought that you didn't like school this much," commented Rogue as she ate the sandwich Kitty made for her earlier in the morning. Due to Rogue's hate for the mornings, Kitty would often make her lunch. Most of the students and the Xavier Institute would be cautious to ask Kitty to make her food, but even she could not screw a sandwich up.

"I normally don't," replied Kurt with his mouth full. "But think about it sis. Five years! I've been going to high school for five years. I'm sick of it! I want to move on with my life."

"Five?" asked Gwen, who was sure that it only tool four years to graduate high school.

"When he first came here," began Kurt's girlfriend, Amanda. "He already passes his sophomore year in Germany, but he was told he didn't succeed in American standards."

"Wow. That blows," Gwen agreed.

"Well, look at the bright side elf," continued Kurt's adoptive sister. "At least you have another year with all of your friends. Not to mention you're girlfriend."

Rouge seemed to served as this little groups voice of reason. Motherly would be the wrong word, but she does look out for her friends in a 'I-don't-care-but-I'm-just-saying' caring kind of way. She was famous for always being cold and ruthless when she thought she was right. No one hated her, but she can be known for being extremely nosey and bossy.

Just then, another boy sat down right next to Kitty and immediately slammed his head on the table. He didn't move, he just sat there.

"Bobby? What's wrong?" asked Kitty.

Sam laughed at the site and began to explain. "He hates it here."

"I really hate it here," Bobby confirmed immediately after.

No one was surprised to hear Bobby, also known as Iceman, say that. School was never his strong suit. Not because he was dumb or because he had trouble focusing, but it was because it was so damn boring. Beast would say that he's suffering from "X-Men Adventurer's Syndrome." Although a lot of kids find being a member of the X-Men exhausting, some find it exhilarating, and a true calling to life. Bobby would be one of them.

"You have this and next year, Bobby," Peter reminded him.

"Ja," Kurt added. "Just thank God the Professor's not making you go to college to become a full-time X-Man."

"Two more years, Sam," Bobby turned to his best friend. "Just two more years and we're in!"

"I told you Bobby," Sam responded. "I'm applying to colleges this year. I didn't rule university out yet."

Although Sam and Bobby were best friends, they were cut from different cloth. The mutant known as Cannonball wasn't crazy about school, but he did not loath it as much as Bobby. College is still an option for him.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud noise coming from outside the school. Sirens. A lot of sirens chasing a car. Suddenly everyone at the table, including the sulking Bobby, looked at Peter. He had an anxious face, as if he was holding in something. Everyone at the table knew what it was.

Rogue looked at her watch. "You have 25 minutes." She informed Peter.

"Just need 10," he assured his friends as he swiftly got up from the table.

"Watch your shoulder!" cried Gwen as Peter sped for the exit.

* * *

Streets

Bayville, New York

11:22 am

The car was moving too fast. 70 MPR down a residential road firing at the cop cars that followed. People were getting hurt. Innocent people...some who deserve only the best could see the end today just because a couple of jewel thieves don't know when to give up. He won't let that happen. Not again.

He had trouble following the car in the residential area...not a lot of buildings to swing from. He hopped from house to house spinning an occasional web to try and catch up, but he was going to fast.

Finally, the car left the block and sped up in the city area. This is good. Bayville isn't a big city so this shouldn't take long. He spun a huge web and launched himself on top of the speeding Honda Civic, and then helped himself into the back seat...through the window.

"Hey boys, having fun?" he asked as he took a seat in the back. "This road trip is boring, lets play a game....SLUGBUG!" He punched the gunman in the passenger seat in his face disarming him, and pulled the handbreak. "Hope this doesn't hurt to much!" He yelled as he jumped out the car window and planted himself on a building.

He then spun a web from each wrist onto the car and pulled as hard as he could. Eventually the car came to a complete stop without hurting anyone or anything, which was his cue to leave and let the cops handle this.

He shoulder did not get hit, but swinging from web to web irritated it a bit. But it was nothing Peter couldn't handle.

Yes, this year is going to be interesting.

* * *

I've always wanted freedom. Now I have it. I hope it'll always be everything it's cracked up to be. But I have a feeling that soon enough I'll see the price is the lives of the people I care about. I won't run, though. I'll face it. I'll take it head on, and I think I won't be doing it alone. But until then, the world is mine for the taking. I won't fight it. I'll embrace it. Because where ever I go, I got a feeling that home won't be far.

(A/N: What do you guys think? Please let me know. By the way, this first story is already completed, so no matter what I'll post it. But it would still be nice to see a few reviews. Thank you so much)


End file.
